Fire Devil Slayer
by raider172
Summary: Abandon by his monther he was raise by a fire demon name eragon he taught him how to control fire devil magic as he grow older he learn the truth about his monther and father and how he must face his destiny and fight the outcome along the way. (base on the story of fiary tail) Natsu Gray Lucy Ezra OC
1. Chapter 1 The son of the powerful magis

**This is my first story writing and always read about everybody how the make it funny, sad, anger anything that make everybody excited note that I do not own fiary tail subcribe if have any comments about this story enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1 The son of the powerful magis

_400 years ago in earthland were there full of magic of wonders that make mage serch for lost magic to some may perefer to find lost magic to help humantiy problems to imporve way of life but to others they rather find lost magic to bring nothing more but to outer destructions to create a new world of their own image and that person was name zeref the black mage he witness many deaths of the people. around that time he also became curse by becomeing an imortal man he created thounsands of demons that were call etherious but he also created a demon group calling them the imperial arcane they were demons have the ablilty to have types of element powers the arcane travel all over earthland to bring not but utter darkness but there was one ethernano who question there origins, there goals, and there free will, he was one of zeref most srongest demons he ever created and that demon was name eragon the arcane of fire he was high command of the imperial arcane and the most respected demons until one day he rebel against his creator and the other demons that are loyal to him with the help of the arcanes and the light mages they wage war aganist zaref's dark army the light was spread with justice and freedom on the last stand of the zeref palice eragon and zeref clash each other to the better end at the end the dark mage was no more as were the etherious the light mages have won the war and it began a new age of freedom has begun for the light mage give grace to the for freeing the people as for eragon and the arcane they form a new order a name that had remember in the dragon civil war fought alongside with the dragons who want to coexist with the humans and made peace to earthland that name was the __arcane brotherhood to this day many wonder about there wereabouts and they wonder about zeref's return and try to bring deaths in earthland again but many of those qustions were unanswers until now._

X695

In magnolia there chaos from the dark cults as many mages from the guild fought back against them while the outside of the town there was blonde girl run down to the forest to lose from the cluts but no matter how much she try to get away she could hear the mans voices from behind her getting closer and closer as she keep running through the forest she was holding an infant who was hers and her deceased lover as fast as she could she made a fast turn and she stop at the edge of a cliff as she looks around if there was another way out but there weren't any and she ran out of magic as she try to turn back it was too late they were already here.

one of the the cluts step forward and said to her" give us the child mavis and we may consider let you live.

Mavis Vermilion the founder and first fairy tail guide master holding her most value tresure stand straight up and said to them NO! you will not take my son away from me. the baby start to cry as he sense dark magic she hold him tight not letting anyone touch him " don't you realized what would happen if you revive him by using his son as sacrifice he be fill with sadness, hatred and rage he avenge him by killing each and each of everyone of you without a hesitation and I will not let that happen to him or my son.

He grin" we can always find a way to persuade him just give us the child and well be on our way

Over my dead body! said Mavis.

He went to grin to disappointment' so be it. he turn and walk away' kill her but leave the child alive we have plans for him.

The rest of the followers grin and did what they say as she hold to her son she has no choice but to fight back and she start to make a stands on the coming attack but she still had little magic but she use all of her energy and she blast them and it only took half the men down but the rest of the men keep charging on and she summon a barrel it shield her but she dose not know how long it will hold.

As she felt her energy finally ran out she look down to her son she smile and began to burst to tears" I'm sorry I failed to protect you as she gave last embrace suddenly she herd screams behind her she look and saw the men were all on the ground and saw one man standing there controling trees he had a messy hiar he wore sleeveless top with a belt trousers

She realize it now that it was she dispel her barrier and run towards him she shout "warrod!" he saw her and give her a small smile.

Mavis thank goodness you and your son are still alive warrod said

thank you for saving us we I could have done nothing with out your help.

How can I not help to my old friend.

Mavis smile at but she was sad again as she look down to her son but I'm afraid they wont stop until they get my son.

Warrod look down the child" I'm afraid that you have only one option is it.

She sigh" I'm afraid so.

He put his hand on her shoulder" I know a place that they won't find him.

She look at her son she sign she look at warrod and said show me. and then he did. using his his magic he telepoted her to the location.

* * *

Unknown location

Far away from any town from mile they appared in the middle of a island Mavis look around if there any signs of life around there wern't any then she look at warrod and he said do remember this place.

She nodded yes this is were I grow up here why are here warrod.

He you know when you see it follow me

They began to walk to through out the rest of the forest Mavis began to think why it had to be this way, why he had to leave without saying good-bye to her and his son. why dose the world has to be so cural to him. but as warrod stop and he interupted her by saying were here.

She stop and look at the rocky wall she was confused she look at warrod and said there nothing here warrod smirk and said is there. he began to walk towards the wall and place his palm on the rock and began to speak some sort of password. he relase his plam, and the wall began to open up.

Mavis was suprise that the door was open she realize now that he opening a secert cave as mavis look at warrod he gave a nod in let know its safe inside they walk inside the cave.

Mavis look around the cave it was cover with colorful crystals. she ask warrod what is this place, warrod answer her this place I found is call the crystal cave it is to conceal magic but Mavis was confused but how its able to conceal magic warrod smirk do you see these colorful crystal around you mavis look around and nodded these crystals has the ablity to conceal all kinds of magic heck even the strongest mage can't sense the magic this way you son able sleep peacfully without anyone disburbing him.

Mavis look down at her son and said were can I put him. warrod pointed at the deceraded cradle, I put cradle there so he can sleep peacefully you can put him while I stand by and watch. she said can I say before we leave. warrod nodded

She began walk twords the cradle she stop right in front of it she look at her son one last time she open the cloth and reveal his he just look like father he had the same black hair when her son open eyes however he had green eyes just like her she began to smile as her tear began to form she start to sobbe little and says I know that I said I never cry...b..bu...but I just can't holded.

Mavis control her tears and look at son again I just want to tell you that ever scense you were born It was the most happiest moment in my life that I'm spend me with the most wonderful man I ever fall in love with but his dark past keep us being as a loving family.

But she was interupted when her son grab a hold her finger and began to snuggle it. she smile even more and said I wish that I can hear you voice, see you first walk I wish I can see you grow up to see you see happy as a child learn magic so you can become like mommy. I wish that I see you frist love knowing that you found your soul mate marry her and have you own childern but I guess that will never happen.

She began to cry warrod look at her sad he knows how she feels to abandon to her own child he began to look out again if anyone follow them.

What I'm try to say is that your my greratest achivement in my life and to let you know that your mama and papa loves you so much that we will protect you for our lives. she place finger on his right chest know fairy tail well always be in your heart.

She have him one last huge whlie her son give her back she let go of him and place him in the cradle she pull out a envelope and a nicklace it was a thin sliver chain nicklace with a pantent of fairy tail symbol she place over it on her son and a envelope next to him.

She smile and said this is my nicklace it repersents who we are, how we achive so much goals, how we never give up and look out for each other as familly and now I giving this to you my son aaron

She took a step back left her and shout "Ultimate fairy sphere!" it form a shield to cover her son but also making go in a deep sleep.

She walks back towards warrod he lookn at her and she said it's finish he gave her a nod and began to walk out of the cave as it close it self he began to talk to her you know you did the right. I know she said it was the only way to protect him not only from the dark cults but from the magic council as well.

Mavis look at warrod if they found out about my baby I'll be a fugetive on a run being hunt by them. but then warrod ask her something mavis what spell did you put on it look like fairy sphere but its different she answer that qustion she said that magic put was the ultimate fairy sphere it dose the same ability to keep them growing old the only differnce is that it last at lest for a centery.

Warrod was shock you mean a he be in deep sleep for hundereds of years she nodded thats right. but way that long? because I want the cults to stop searching for my son and make the magic counceil leave us alone I want my son to have a better life and when the fairy sphere expires he well do great things in his life make a family on his own.

Warrod smile and said well then if you want your son to go out and find adventure then I guess have set up a time line when the cave be open again she smile at him I think that would be great he went back and set up the time line he got back to her and said its done.

She said alright then lets go. when she about to walk again warrod ask a question that he may not understand.

Mavis there one thing I want to ask you? why him? all the people you met you fell in love a man who had a dark past things that want me to kill him.

She close her eyes and said because he was different from all others he was different because he actually care people even he dosen't know it when I saw his eyes I see nothing more but a man who trying to find happiness a man try to find a person who accepts him a man who trying to find love. She look at warrod again but serious look on her face he may have been a horrible human being in the past but he has good person now trying to do everything he can to be a better man.

Warrod sigh you made your point its not easy to be a man to be call death Mavis nodded trust me it not that easy. but for now we have to go back and help the others warrod nodded right then lets go.

He began to summend teleportion as Mavis look one last time at the hiding spot were her baby is she said good-bye my sweet angel

Then there gone without a trace leaving her son in a deep sleep but there was a man hiding in the trees looking at the Mavis he look back at the cave that had been close shut he had full of tears knowing he never get to see him for a very long time...son

* * *

70 years later X765

In the crystal cave a child was in a deep slumber knowing this day this will expires the door of the cyristal cave opens by itself but there was demon standing there he had a demonic skin that was red and blue the red was his armor skin almost cover over his body the blue are the soft parts of his skin he also had blue glowing parts of his arms, legs, palms. and on his chest.

He walk towards inside the cave he went towards the cradle as the ultimate fairy sphere finally shuts off the demon looks at the cradle he was still sleeping he pick up the child up he look at him he smrik so you must be his kid huh you do resimble like your father. he look down the cradle and saw a envelope he grab it and open it he began to read the letter.

After he finish it he smile and said so that your name huh. well then you and I got a lot work ahead of us you going to train by me eragon the arcane of fire and you are my student ...aaron.

* * *

**whew done it that was a long writing but now its complete aaron going to be train by eragon the arcane of fire the demon who revolt his master susbribe this chapter of the story as I continue on until the so long.**


	2. Chapter 2 The journey begins

chapter 2 the journey begins

* * *

X774 ten years later

In the forest a demon was examinig his student he been training him hard sense he found him in the crystal cave but yet he been guiding him at the same time at frist it had been a slowing progress because the boy had trying to control his fire magic the magic he was using was his fire magic the his was was different igneel while the fire dragon magic was to hunt down dragons his magic was blue fire and it was to hunt demons and it can face dragons and dragon slayers. but now he was able to adapt all the magic he taught him now he needs to get use to throwing blue fire out of his mouth

He look at the boy he almost just like his father and his black hair but his eyes were different his eyes were green probably from his monther his outfit was a white t shirt, blue short, and red shoes he also have a crimson tattoo on his left arm symbolising the fire devil magic he also have a silver chain nicklace with pantent of a fairy tail symbol he seen it few times in the city the boy look all tired from the breath attack many times.

The arcane spoke come on aaron just one more time.

He was tired breathing hard he said I don't think I have anymore in me.

he shout that whats your mind telling you there is no such thing is empty now! quit your whining and throw that last fire breath

He open his mind, took a deep breath and shout" FIRE DEVIL RAGE out came a large fire breath and destroy the large boulder into million pieces

Eragon look on he was impress that Aaron was quick learner for years he train him hard and brutal to be ready for out of the real world and he will face many obstacle that crave in his path along the way he find more abilities that he never use before in life and find companions that will guide him to his goal. he look at Aaron" now that his training is complete he will face his final test.

Eragon walk towards him Aaron look him and the demon smirk" well done you learn all of my magic skills your almost ready to become fire devil slayer aaron smile" I am.

yes you are! Now are you ready for your final lessons.

Nero nodded yes I'm ready for anything that will get me stronger.

Eragon smile that what I like to hear. the demon turn" if you ready then grab my hand and ill take you for your final test he reach out his hand aaron grab it and teleported to final Test.

* * *

unknown location

In a deep black forest there was no life in the forest only monster roam in the forest looking for pray in the forest a glimmer of light appear and out came eragon and aaron.

Aaron look around the forest it was like death had spread all over this forest he look at eragon tell him what happen here he only just I'll show they began to walk through the deep black forest.

As they walked aaron look at the trees the look so old so black he saw so many dead birds on the ground and what was left of the animals what happen to this place suddenly he bump to eragon.

Aaron ask hey why did we stop. he answer were here. aaron was confused at first but when he look at were eragon was looking he eyes was widen what the!

There was an enormous tree it stool about 150m tall making the other trees like they have been outmatch but he felt something wrong about this tree though it feels like if its evil he look at eragon and said what is power that I'm feeling.

Eragon said this is the tree of the death. this tree can harvest any life forms plants and tress it steals earth energy spreading the land all black and dead make demons appeared out of nowhere hard for this environment to coexist he look aaron many the animals and the birds you saw died of either starvation, kill by demons or poisons from the lake.

He look at the tree wondering who would ever plant this tree. he look back at eragon he said so how do I stop it and by mean stop it I mean how to kill it.

Eragon nodded inside of the top of the tree lays the heart of it if can reach it and destroy it the tree will die and release the energy back were it belongs but it's not going to easy it will stop you, it well call demons to stop you it will try to confuse you it will try trap you it will try to kill you when ever you do not give up you do not stop fighting and the most important thing in life you do not give in the darkness.

Aaron nodded got it. when you destroy the heart I would be able to get you out when the tree crumbles remember this is a test so don't think I come and save your skin you get me.

Aaron nodded again yeah I get what your saying no back up. before he made a move eragon said wait take this.

He gave him a small book he open it and the pages was fill with writeings and pictures.

What is this.

It's something you may need later on.

Well thinks I guess. he put it on his pocket.

Good luck aaron.

He nodded

He turn and began to walk towards the cave that lead the entrance of the tree he walk inside the cave he look around inside the tree it was made out of woods as usual but the feeling of darkness in him didn't go away as he keep walking unit he came across a staires he was confused why are there stairs here but he had to figure out that later.

He run up in the stairs dosen't know what might lead him to it took him awhile to reach the end as he finally got there he was more confused as he came across a large double door.

Weird I never though there will be a door here too huh? he began to feel suspiction about this place but it didn't matter right now his priority was to get to the heart and destory it he began to push the door it open a cerek sound as he push it further when it was open he went inside and the door shut itself closed.

As aaron went in further in the cave he began to feel he forgot something then suddenly he step on a plate he look down as he walk into a trap he look left and right side of the walls as the inside of the tree began to grow thorns.

Oh no! he began to run as the inside of the tree suddenly began to shoot out thorns he run as fast he could but the thorns were gaining on him he made a last daring move he a huge dive and cover himself as he about to feel sharp thorns shoot at him but it didn't feel any thorns he look back and the were anymore thorns growning out.

He sigh of relief as he got back up. got to remember that there traps here and there probability more were that came from.

He walking again this time he stand on a alert if there more traps as he walk more further and began to see a room up a head.

Ah good a place to rest he began to walk faster as he did he step on another on trap he gron and said son of bitch.

He look behind him and each of the celing began to close down one by one.

Crap! he began to run to the room as fast as he could it gain on him fast. he repeat crap many times he made again a last daring dive as before the last one close on him.

He breah hevaly and said I got remember about those traps. he got up look back at the hall and it was compeletly shut well there no going in there he look around and he was surpised that his was in a chamber.

The heck one minute I was in a tree now I'm in a chamber room okey now I know something dose't feel right here got to think what am I going do now.

_I think you should be worry what going to happen next._

Suddenly he startle from the sound of a demonic voice. "what the hell!" were did that come from.

The demon start his voice again _I mean my personal house was suddenly be invaded by a stranger and I was wondering how I'm I going to deal with this situation oh! that right I should kill them of who dares to enter the tree of death._

Aaron said who are you or what the hell are you.

The demonic answer _who am I? who am I! I'm the most fear demon of all darkness I'm the most powerful sorcerer of tartaros I'm the one who make everyone fears into a reality I'm the dread._

Tartaros? who the heck are the tartaros

The demonic voice said you'll know soon enough.

Suddenly out of nowhere demons started to appared out of the walls, the floor, and the ceiling aaron took a fighting position as he try to remember everything learn from eragon he close his eyes and remember five years ago that the time he unleash the fire devil within.

**_-flashback-_**

_**on the top of the mountians eragon was encouraging him to unlash his fire devil inside him but every time he tries to unlock his pontenal he faint and he has to start over on his training**_

_**Aaron was groning in pain and he was on the verge of fainting againg his body was sweating from the heat.**_

_**Eragon shouted c'mon aaron don't give up on me.**_

_**Aaron try it harder but his strength began to lose it he said I..I...I can't eragon I don't know how long I be putting up this pain.**_

_**Eragon shouted again this time in a serious tone "you want to become a devil slayer then throw your body, your strength everything you have within you remember what you said to me that you won't give in the pain then prove to me now. fight it aaron fight it FIGHT IT!"**_

_**Aaron eyes open wide use his all of his strength and sceram in the air and suddenly a burst of blue fire threw up in the air and made a crimson tribal tattoo appaer on his left arm as he finally unleash his fire devil magic.**_

_**He was exsusted all of his trying to unlock his magic but he finally pull it off he smile as his master walk to him aaron look at him he had a grin on face and the demon began to scramble his hair as he said excallent now you finally unlock the fire magic it's time to began your training.**_

_**Aaron was stoke as he got up he said really you mean no more handleing the heat.**_

_**Eragon shook his head no more handleing the heat its to began your frist lesson.**_

_**Alright! aaron was jumping for joy as finally get learn magic.**_

_**Eragon chukled and said woah there hold on there kiddo now its not going to easy learning these magic but I know you always pull it through.**_

_**-flashback end-**_

All different kinds of demon were looking at him growling at him ready to pounce at him and tear him apart.

The demonic voice said _kill him and bring his soul back to me._

The demons roar in the air, charge at him, and pounce on him as they were ready to tear him apart suddenly a large blue fire expoled in the air makeing the demons scatter. the demon were stunned at the blast and saw the boy was all fire up.

Aaron grin and said alright jackass you wnat to dance lets dance.

The demons roar at him and began there attack aaron smile and shouted "fire devil rage!" he unleash a fire blast making the demons turn into ash the other demons began to shoot beam at him. he quickly dodge the attack and began to attack at them oh! you want to dance too huh will take this "fire devil hellish slash!" he began to attack every demon and one by on they fall more demons appare and began to blast him he dodge once more and use fire devil rage attack to burn the demons into crisp. four demons charge at him and at a instent he punch and every demons head making them brain dead. one sneak on him and before he ponce on him he punch the demon hard to the ground and crush him in a fatal blow.

Aaron look around and there no demons around here not in this room anyway.

The demonic spoke _well a fire mage that suprised me add a devil slayer that suprise me even more._

Aaron had enough of his voice "alright shut your freken mouth up and tell me who are you before I find you and make you tell me.

The demonic voice suddenly laugh out lound making aaron rose a his temper.

_y...yo...you think can defeat me oh I ti admit you full more of surpise then I ever imagine I'll tell what kid if can reach the top the tree and stay alive I'll let you face me the dread but here a thing there gonna be three floors that are fill with traps and a pack of demons comning right after you I would say good luck to you but I don't luck would have on your side. _

He laugh at the end before the voice was gone.

Aaron shook his head asshole.

He look stright of the gate as it suddenly went up as it open by itself.

Aaron sign that this just got more complicated but that dosen't ment he not going to give up that easy. so went stright forward twords the first floor as he went up the stairs he been wondering why there would be a demon here controling the tree of death.

_Eragon what did you got me into_ he though.

* * *

**so here's the remake of may I gonna contnue remaking my chapter aaron now knows that will be full of traps that may gonna kill him but if not then a pack demons is gonna be all over him well he survive until then subcribe the fire devil slayer. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Dread part 1

Chapter 3 The dread part 1

* * *

As aaron run up the stairs he began to wonder what the heck did eragon didn't tell tell him why there was a demon controling this place he may gonna have a word of later right now his only focus is to run up the stairs to get to the first floor and fast because when he step on a press on the stairs he was confused at frist but then began to hear stones grinding together he look back he saw each pice of stairs began to close into the wall and its going fast.

On his though his say _oh crap!_

So began to run up the stairs as he ran he though this was one of the demons trap because when he ran made his guard went down and that made him feel stupid he turn back again and it was gaining on to him so he boost up stamina and quickly run up the frist floor as he was almost there he suddenly began to feel the stiars that he was running on was also closing.

Oh no no no no! no! no! as the stairs began to close shut he made his move and jump up and grab on the ledge as the last of stairs close shut.

He was stuggling on the ledge as he finally climb up the frist floor he lay there breathing hevaly of what just happen recently but then began to chuckle a little and he said you one tricky basterd are you.

Aaron got up and look back at the stairs that was once there I shook my head and said definitely no going back.

He began to walk to a room as he thought of what might happen next as enter he look above and he was surpised when he saw of pieces of of glowing wheels were floting right on top of him the wheels look like there were piece of clock parts how odd then he stop and saw there was a gate here shut as he ran to it and start to looking way to open it there wern't anything to open no lever no chains to open the gate nothing.

Danm it looks like I to find a way to open the gate maybe I should look around frist.

He began walk to walk around the room if there any clues on how to open this gate at frist there anything able to help but then when he turn back on the gate he discover something that it was right in front of him.

Wait a sec if is it me or been blind the whole time.

What he discover on the gate that there were the gate has two sides of open parts that look like that there were ment to put on to in order to open the gate he inspect closer on the puzzle pices.

It looks like these open parts are some kind of parts that woks on a clock hang on a minute!

He look back at the floting clock part then back the open parts then back again at the floting clock parts then it hit him.

"Thats it!" in order to open the gate he need to put the wheels on the open parts once that its done he need to make them move in order to open the gate now thats a way to learn things in life that you need to be a smartass sometime.

But that not going to be that easy he need to put them in a correct order.

Now how the inside of a clock parts look like.

ah damn it now I have to figure out how the inside of the clock parts looks like.

Then it hit him again.

The book! I was so focus on the situation that I completly forgot about the book now were did I put the book again oh yeah.

He began to dig in his pocket then pull out the small book that eragon gave him.

There we are now to find the picture of the clock parts.

He starting turning pages in search of that clock parts he saw. he finally found the pages that were fill alot info about clocks he turn the page slowly to find the info about how clock work inside it even show the diagram of how it looks like from the inside.

Alright now I know how it looks it's time to get to work.

It took him awhle to learn move the parts It had few accidents of droping them but after few practices to move each of the pices from the left and to the right side in order to not get mix.

Okey now I move the pices on what side it gose it time to get to work.

Take the leftside frist he look the diagram one last time to get this right he use his own image to move the frist part of the pices was a large wheel then place always the frist then place two medium wheels in between the large wheel the other you place two small wheels the one on the right of the medium wheel while the other place the one that connects the medium wheel to the gate then place the cover only the small and the medium wheels leaving the large wheel opened the next part is just place another large wheel on the other wheel then place another two medium wheels in between the large wheel and finally place a piece that that stay conected on them the left side is now complete.

He sighed of relief that the leftside is done. alright one down one to go all I have to do now is place the pieces on the rightside of the gate and face it on whats on the otherside of the gate.

The next one was different then the leftside but nothing he could handle.

He started putting the large wheel in the far side of the gate, then the medium, the small, the medium again, and then the small once that is connected to the gate he now started to putted a piece that cover the sides of the wheels he then began to start putting a piece that covers the wheels ans the other parts as move the last part.

But suddenly the last part fell and broke in half he scream in agony of what just happen he ran towards it and began to curse.

"Shit! shit! shit! shit!" okey nothing to worry about I can still put them together I just need to know which.

He started to look at the pieces which he put them frist.

Okey which one should I pick.

He look closely at the tow broken parts and he notices that the one on the right slightly crooked mean that one should be putted frist then the right.

Alright now I know where It should go frist its time get back to work and no more screw ups.

Aaron starts to move the right piece and making sure that he won't drop it again he start focusing the the frist he place on the wheels and the other parts making sure the parts are stick tight.

One left to go then it's time to open this gate.

He left the last piece of the broken part to make sure he get this right he move it carefully.

Easy dose it now don't want to scerw this up.

He move the last piece slowly toward its other half the cover closely and slowly he move it and place the last piece.

There now lets crank this baby up.

Aaron move back towards the gate he left his hands up and start to concentrate on lefting the gate but it won't buge.

"Comon harder!" he use his all of his might to open that gate.

Then he began to hear the wheels move as the gate began to move up he pull it harder as it move a bit faster. comon a bit more I can't stop it now. the gate was half way up as suddenly start to have a huge headace aaron start to feel pain in him but still keep holding the gate then with a surpise glimps he started to seeing vison of people running away from chaos from their town rose in flames lots of inncents were being killed from the fire or dark wizards that had a insane smiles on their faces.

_Your human ideology are fill with nothing more but lies lies that bring hope when its alreadly gone and yet keep thinking there is one you merciful humans._

Then the vison stop as so was the dread voice he shook off his head and said what the fuck did I just saw. he just saw vison of poeples life no there nightmares whatever that was its not gonna stop until he sees everything.

But for now I had to open this gate and get to the second floor. he pull the gate all the way up as it was finally open. he sigh and went in to the gate as he walk aaron began to realized he was walking in the hall because there alot of artifacts on the walls but that wasn't only thing he was thinking about the vision what he saw were like every little kids wake up and had a bad dearm but only this time he was watching every peron that became victoms form the darkness well never forget this for the rest of there sigh only to realize he need to get back at the objective at hand he can't be destract by images he saw if he did there was nothing he can do he was only ten years old with demon magic which might fright people even more. as aaron walk he came across a stairs that lead up to a room he walk up stairs only to wonder what comes next as he enter the room.

When he enter he was in another chamber room the only there difference was that were torches he look around the room if there were any doors.

Huh there any doors in this room then there has to be a door on the next room.

Aaron went in to the next room as he did he found himself in a room that there were fill with status of demons, tarps and in the middle of it there was a large artifact that holds a crystal ball as he walk around it he spotted a double door with small stairs.

He sigh I hope this well lead me to the second floor. as he walk towards the door it suddenly shield itself with magic.

"what the hell?!" when turn back the way back to the chamber was also shield itself with magic. he look back at the magic barrel and try to destory it with his fire but success was made what so ever. "danm it" well It could be worse. but that did not help me him instead the walls and floors was suddenly pull out demon as they grow at him. aaron sigh me and my stupid mouth. he light up his fist and papare another fight.

The deomns charge and began there assault at him while the other blast at him he dodge the blast, charge at the assault team and shout "fire devil hellish slash" he unlash his blue firely claws and began to strike each of them turn them into ashes. the others blast them again but he dodge it once more he raise both of his finger like a gun he grin and said try some of this "fire devil death beam" he shoot them with his finger hit them on there head each one of them he keep shooting them until there were all dead.

He breath finally as he kill the last one of them by now it would have break the magic barrel but it didn't. what the heck I though it would open me to the second floor but suddenly instead of breaking the barrel it realse three huge demon out of the left and the right walls and the floor they were large grunts with large horns. you got to be kidding me. the three large demon walking towards him. he took a fighting stance and said alright you big ugly mugs you want to dance lets dance he charge at them he light up his fist and shout "fire devil thermal fist" he try to connect the one on the middel only to be block by the demon forarm whlie the large demon on the left try swat him like a fly but only to be block by the blue firely wall but it did send him back crash back to the ground.

Aaron look at the grunts as three of them roar at him. he pick himself up from the ground and stare at the three large demons comon you want to get me then get me. three of the grunts charge at him. Aaron shouted "fire devil... he took a large berath and shhouted "rage!" he relased a large breath of blue fire useing full force the three grunts shield there faces with there forearms but it couldn't protect there skin from the sensation of hot burning blue fire.

The three huge demons scerem in pain as the blue flame went through the grunts as it finally past by the three demons skin were burning they move there body the demons were pissed the three were chargeing at him. aaron charge at them as well the frist grunt try to grab him but he quickly move out of the way. the second try to punch him but aaron quickly countered and shouted "fire devil thermal fist" quickly knocking it out. the third try blast aaron it almost had him but aaron was quickly knock off in the air but the frist grunt crashing into the wall.

He mummerd ouch that hurt.

Aaron got up as the two grunts roar at him. alright is that you want then lets do it. he put his two hand together and start soumming inferno flame he took a fightning stance. well what are you waiting for come at me. the two grunts charge at him as charge at them as well he start running really fast he dodge the frist attack and then punch it in the face making him fall to the ground then he jump on him he start beating the demon face to pulp the second grunt went for the punch but aaron quickly jump out the way he went under him, then jump on the back he grab his horns started to shake him off.

Aaron was not let going the horns but he dosen't know how long he will hold it he raise his fist in the air and start hiting the back of the head reapity try to finish that grunt the demon was started to really shake him off from the blunt of the devil slayer the grunt look around for something to get this thing off he look at the wall he ran towards it aaron saw what he was doing he quickly jump him off before coliding at the wall.

He quickly crawl away from the dust he look back the large demon was stunned but also saw the impact of the wall and it was not pretty.

Holy shit that was close.

but then he left something huge on his back he look up and saw a huge grunt that he knock him was growing at him he left his arms up. "oh shit!" he quickly move out of the way before it hit him he counter him shouting "fire devil death beam ending the grunt with a fatal blow in the head.

The other grunt was off the stunned and saw one of his demons fellow was dead he look at the boy he raor at him and charge at him grab him and started to squezz aaron body while violenting shakeing him at the same time.

Aaron sceram in pain he raise his plam and began to shoot blue fire at the large demon it made it more angry but it stop him keep on shooting him.

C'mon "c'mon!"

At frist this is not going to work but then the grunt stop strangling him it fell on to its knee but still hold him it look at aaron with a large anger on his bruned face.

With the final blow aaron shouted "fire devil rage!" burning the demon face to crisp it let go of aaron as the large demon fell on its backside.

Two down one to go.

He look back at the demon that he was beating to the plup but before he could do that a big plame wack him sending him flying back crashing into a small statue.

Aaron was laying there groning in pain as the grunt roar up in triumph as he though he kill him.

It's that all you all got.

The grunt then stop and look at him conrfused.

Aaron got back up slowly as he said eragon hit me harder then anying other of you you fucking fugly piece of shit.

The grunt start to growl at him.

He grin as he said might as well step up big man because I'm not going to die that easy.

The grunt growl at him harder.

Well what you waiting for. he raise his hands and move his fingers back to mock him more come get some.

The grunt roar at him as he charge at him.

Aaron murmured yeah that right come closer. the grunt keep charging at him. just little more. the grunt getting close. closer the grunt was almost to him closer.

As the grunt was slame him at the wall aaron suddenly shouted "fire devil's demon twister!' sending the large demon up. this is it he shouted "fire devil's rage!" he send a large blue fire breath at the grunt making the it sceram in pain while turning into ashes.

He breath hard as he said alright that is the last fire magic as soon I find more fire to consume I'm out.

Aaron look at the two large demon bodys suddenly fade away.

He turn at the double door as the magic barrle finally fade away and the double door open. aaron sigh I'm on the frist floor and I'm alreadly out but that not going stop me getting to second floor.

and problity get some answer from the dread.


	4. Chapter 4 The Dread part 2

Chapter 4 The Dread part 2

* * *

In the dark forest eragon was in the waiting for his apperntice to finsh the test while his waiting he been thinking the past testing he limit sence he unlock the fire magic and sense then he taught him to survive and after that he took him in a forest for two and half months with no food or water or magic even cloths he told him everything it about surviving but sense he was only six years old he gave two tools for his survival a knife and piece of lenses he told him to carefully use them and they will save your life he took off after that leaveing between him and nature when he came back two and half months later he was stoke that his son dirty naked body lost so much pounds but he build a camp just like what he taught him. aaron to him it wasn't hard to find a lake but catching food was hard he been hunting not only fish but land animals as well and sense he lost a alot of pounds and sense it made him weak he didn't give and soon he was able get a fish with spear, he caught a rabbit with his traps, and kill a large snake when he told him it came to his camp.

Scene that day it put eragon a smiling face knowing he can survive anything if he got the right tools but then he smile stop as he though another past that what he saw in a cave made uncomfortable what he saw in the middle of the night one week after his survival test he aaron sleeping body began shake as well of his moans as he soon he was wake him up his was suddenly light up his body on blue fire his growing amout of magic aaron body he has been moaning in pain sense then and he dosen't know weather it came from his magic or from his father.

He been watching him sleep everyday and when he feel his magic began to boost up have taken that extra magic to settle him down and then he wonder if that well be that well be his problems from his final test

I guess I have to find out sooner than later he said in his thoughts.

* * *

As aaron ran up stairs he wonder way eragon didn't tell him about a demon running this place but then he stop as he suddenly felt his chest burst in pain he fell on his knee and began to fell this sensation again he been having this pain sense he was five and he doesn't what is causing him to feel this pain then out of nowhere his body was burst in blue flames screaming in pain.

but that didn't stop from him moving up the stairs-comon I need to keep going If I'm going to the top of the tree. as he walk up the stairs he hears the dread voice again.

_That power If feel so familiar but yet it brings me excitement to know I'm facing a powerful opponent yes! that what I'm waiting for to test my limits from a human who possess the demon magic (laugh) I'm going to enjoy this fight when you get here._

While the voice vanishes he reach to the top of second floor he walk through the hall way and into the quarter room as a bunch of demons waiting for him in the end.

He was surrounded they were growling at ready to pounce on him and his body was still acing.

As they were about to pounce on him his mind his body was suddenly screaming of blue fire a shock wave sending a entire demons back while burning into ashes.

A snowing of black ashes was all around him he look around and his eyes widened the entire room was suddenly on fire.

Suddenly the fiery room brought him of the vision of a burning village with the screams of the innocents. but he was interrupted by a pure evil demonic laugh.

_(laugh) yes! I knew it I knew you be the one who come and challenge me this is too good (laugh)._

Oh I so glad your enjoying this but when I get to the top you wish that I already dead. but the dread response was a laugh.

_(laugh) now I **know**_ _you be a worthy opponent but alas you still have to get to the third floor but the good thing is that magic is that fill back up after that outburst but a reminder though don't die on me (laugh)._

The dread voice was gone.

Aaron growled and shouted "I'll get that son of bitch If this is the last thing I do"

He walk through out the quarter room and into the hall he thinks that could lead him walking around.

When he walk through the hall way and he saw three rooms on the right sides as he made his way towards the large door as he look at it the double it had three locks that shape like the circle plate.

aww man now how am I suppose to open this door with three locks but then he saw markings that label on the door he look closer and it said to open this door one must adventure through the three portals on dimensions only on the three shall have what you seek but be warn know the danger lines in these three portals.

He was confused what the hell dose that mean were I'm suppose to find these three portals then he realize something he slowly look at the three door and he knew what it meant now

(sign) I know what I have to do.

He look at the three door knowing that this gonna suck.

I'm going to regret this.

He began to walk towards the three doors look for witch one could he choose suddenly all the three door flung open by themselves and on each of these doors were portals that there a possibility that he gonna die.

yup I defiantly going to regret this (sigh) I guess I should start on whats front of me.

He walk towards the portal in front of him then it suck him towards to another dimension.

* * *

In the dimension there were rooms floating around in a gray cloudy space.

Then out of nowhere a beam suddenly appeared forcing a person to that beam and out of that beam came out aaron his eyes were widen with a surprise transport.

Holly shit that was fucking crazy ride. he look around were the hack am I this place looks like dark abyss.

He Then look at the room it looks like a wizard secret room.

He look at the open door and began to walk towards it as he was out he look up at the sky it was noting more but grey clouds with floating rooms. then he look at the hallway that had few rooms and at the end lead to another room.

he walk towards the end as he past by room there were floating ghost moaning in despair and that just creep him out as he walk towards the end he grab the door handle and slowly turn the nob and push the door slowly for a caution he poke his head in the room and he was surprise it was a kitchen place for chiefs.

He went in and there nothing more but pots and pans as he look and find another door and as he about to walk towards it suddenly a flash fire appeared out of nowhere then apprising from the fire demons.

aww man this again (sigh) let get this over with.

He took a breath and shouted "fire devil rage!" unleashing a large blue fire at them but it didn't have infect in them.

Huh! what the heck why aren't they burning?

He try it again but with the force of blue flames it brought nothing but no luck.

The burning demons grow at him saying they are immune to it and they charge at him.

"Shit!" he began to jump and dodge out of the attacks but one mange to kick him and send him crashing back to the wall.

He groan a pit after the impact but then he change his face to a smirk and then a chuckle.

Well If I can't beat burn you then I guess I have to do the old fashion way.

He smash his fist together-when I mean the old fashion way I **mean **beat the shit out of you until all of you stay dead.

He let out a war cry and charge at them raising his fist and connect a punch to the burning demon and making crash to the others he charge at them again and keep punching and knocking there heads a group of burning demons charge at him and start clawing at him but he block them with his arms but as a group it was hard for him to avoid a attack he grab one of the demons legs and began to the whack the demons by one of there own with each cracking blows one he slam he is body weapon to the ground the but out of no where one was behind him try to stab him in the back but it was put down with ferocious kick suddenly one demon grab his arms while the other went in front of him and began to throw vicious punches at his body as the burning demon was about to throw a final blow aaron suddenly force himself to make a 360 turn and let the burning demon behind him take the blow in the spine killing it but also leting aaron go he quickly counter him throwing a large punch impelling it in its stomach he release it letting the demon fall to the ground.

He sign relief but that doesn't mean he gonna to rest no he was gonna keep going until he get that key.

He went and look at the blaze and wonder if he can eat those flames.

(sign) well here goes nothing.

He began to eat the flame at first it was okay then he began to feel hot spicy flame then it began to burn his and by mean burn it mean burning hot Chile.

he began to jump around as scream in agony as his mouth was on fire.

Oh hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! HOT!

He ran around the kitchen like a dog.

He wave his hand trying to cool off his tongue from the hot fire burning chile but it had a little effect on it.

Finally after a few minutes the hot fierily chilly that was burning all over his mouth was gone.

He breath of relief. well **that!** I'll never do that again but on the bright side I have more magic and that taste just made more dangerous. now get that key and get the hell out of the place.

He walk to the door and open it he look at a dinning room and it just nothing more but bunch of ghost floating moan in despair with fire blazing all over the place but around that there was portal at the end of the dinning room.

He walk through the dining hall passing back a bunch of ghost, avoiding a bunch of tables, and walk through straight to the portal.

* * *

As he walk out he look around at was a bed room full of magic items and books floating around.

He walk out of the room and the hall was in flames he began to walk towards the hall again passing by a bunch of ghost and went towards at the end.

He grab the door, open it and what was on the other side it was nothing more but a fierily maze of halls.

Damn every room I go to its cover of fire (sign) oh well might as well keep moving on.

He walk to the maze of the hall looking for way as was he about to make a turn out of nowhere a bunch of demons appeared from flames.

Once more I need to beat the crap you.

He runs at them and began his punches at him. the demons were dogging the punches but mange one or two more demons. they attack him back but he block them with his forearm and then he shouted "fire devil hellish slash He hit them hard crashing them into the walls. he went one the demons and impel him with his fist then he went the other one and impel him but then the other four job out of the wall and began there assault on him. he quick jump out of the way and he began to attack him he punch and kick at them then they start blasting him and he counter the blast by his fire devil 's rage he also unleash his thermal strike killing two of the demons. one of them grab him and push him to the wall and try to end him. but he just kick him with his flaming feet and make him again crashing to the wall he run towards him and impale it right side of his chest where its heart was and burning it killing him. as he turns around the burning demon grab his neck left him up it raise his hands for the kill it feels a sharp pain coming from his right chest he look down and there was a hole he trace it towards a hand shape gun he look at him aaron smirk didn't think I would forget about you huh. it let go of aaron and fall flat on his back.

He got up and look at it he sigh it and began to walk towards the maze he turn right at the end then turn left, right again then left again he stop a short a moment later as there sides that could lead him to the key or another ambush he need to know which one right now.

He sign then a smile appeared on his face If going to pick I need to the magic around me. he took a breath and began to feel energy around him on the left side he feel dark energy on the left probably the burning demons there waiting for an ambush then he turn his head on the right this feel more stronger energy however there is another energy behind it. feels odd about this energy he had a felling that this energy might be the key is.

I know this is going to be easy but what can I say am a devil slayer Its my job to hunt demons.

He look at the fire he sign because he need an energy to face the what was at the enemy on the left side

He ate the fire and the next you know he run around like a dog then few minutes later he stop look on the left and began his walk there

He walk towards the energy on the left and keep walking towards it unit he reach the door he open it and there was just a straight hall way that lead to him another door he walk towards it he grab the nob and the next moment he stop at that point.

not only he feel a strong dark energy but also feel the key he sign he push the door and let himself in.

Once inside he observe the place but it just an empty room.

He look ahead and saw the first key he smile and says.

I guess it my lucky day. he ran towards it but then he stop as he a huge screeching roar he look up his eyes widen.

Up on the sky a flying burning wyvern was coming down to him it land on the fool and made a screeching roar at him making an intimidation that he may not get out alive.

The only words that only he could say in a deep situation

Oh crap


	5. Chapter 5 The Dread part 3

Chapter 5 the Dread part 3

* * *

The burning wyvern roar with fury he looks at him as if he was his predator actually they can be conniver or herbivore but this wyvern he going to eat him and thats not not gonna happen.

Aaron standing cursing what he going to do the he try to do this he knows that monster is immune to fire and they can fly pretty fast he may have to bate himself in order to get close enough to make and sense he can't burn it he sure can slice him.

His tattoo began to glow as he summoned his satan blade a long fiery blade was on his hand he look at his blade it took him longer to summoned this blade sense he was still under training it maybe the only thing that could kill it then he look at the wyvern as it roar tremendous.

"You want to get me?" then get me!

The fiery wyvern charge at him with full assault he jump out of the way but he end up being whack by the tail sending him back against the wall.

He got up he took a sword stance and charge at him his sword began to glow in flame and slash at the wyvern it roar in pain but keep going at aaron he spread and began to flap its wing making a tremendous wind aaron slam his blade down and holding tight on the sword grip as a huge wind began to push him.

As the wind began to blow harder his body began to float up as more wind began to blow harder.

If I don't do something I be push in vole and trap floating for the rest of my life.

Then he raise his finger and aim at the wyvern.

He shouted "fire devil death beam" a beam went through the left eye of the wyvern roar in pain as he now have a blind spot.

The wind died down as the wyvern moan in pain.

He took out his blade and charge at him he jump and made slash on his stomach making him wounded

The wyvern roar at him making more angrier.

He expand his wings the wyvern then began to flap it and took it towards the sky.

Shit I think I made it worse.

He officially now on guard a wyvern going airy attack is a bad sign and he has to be more careful.

The wyvern was flying around him look straight at anger verge within the creature aaron took sword stands again and prepare to eat those hot-chill flame the wyvern made a turn towards him it throw a massive flame at him and aaron made a huge swallow it was burning sensation when he took it but that distract him for the wyvern whack him with his tail crashing back to wall he cough deeply but that burning sensation was still going he got up and took a stance once more and look at the wyvern his body was in a sweating sensation but that did not stop him from beating this beast.

He made a turn again at aaron a try to attack him aaron took his satan blade and swing a huge flame at him it connect at him and made a huge smoke at first he though he got him but then out of the blue the wyvern came out with no scratchs it down bonze on him and he quickly jump out of the way from being crushed he got up again and try to attack on him head on but the wyvern quickly blast off in the air.

Shit I though that would take him down I guess I was wrong now the only thing I know now is to slice him in half and that a problem he to be a bate so he can close enough to going for a kill If he miss it he going it dinner.

Aaron look up at the wyvern while the wyvern look at aaron it float up still wondering who would make a move they look at each other who ready for another run aaron took a satan blade and made a stand while the wyvern grow at him.

Aaron murmured common get me get me you lizard breath.

Then the wyvern charge at like kamikaze aaron stood there waiting for the right moment.

Com'on a little more

The wyvern keep charging at him.

A little more.

He keep charging at him.

Little more.

It was getting close to him

Little more.

The wyvern roar at going in for the kill.

Then aaron charge at him with a war cry with his strength he able to dodge the mouth and made strike at wyvern they past each other the waited for moment unit the wyvern crashing down to his death.

He look at the wyvern now fill with relief now its dead he look at the sword as it vanishes he then look at the key knowing he could get it now.

Aaron walk up the stairs and walk towards the first key he look at it and shape like a large token with a symbol of a dragon he grab and once he hold he felt suddenly a vibrant on his body then out of nowhere he was transported out of the dimension.

* * *

Appearing back to the door once again he felt the sensation all over his body.

Man that was intense but still I have the key.

Suddenly the key began to glow as it move by it self and place the first lock and made a turn making it to open leaving two left.

Alright now two left.

He walk back to the doors as the one in middle of the portal was gone he took a breath and run left of the portal sending to another demotion.

* * *

In a magical land the skies were night but there lands that hold the glass roads, artifacts, and amazing construct buildings and out of the blooming light appear bring out the light and land on the glass floor with different outfit.

He look around and was stoke what surround him (woah) this look amazing (he look down at his cloths) "what the! what happen to my cloths" his outfit was blue polo shirt with yellow strips and his pants was a khaki and brown shoes.

He look up and began to think what is this place as he look further he began to feel the vibration of the glass floor. what the heck is going on now! then out of the bloom a giant figure was coming towards his way.

Oh shit.

It was a gigantic humanoid man who posse as broad shouldered figure wear an armor from head to toe and his helmet was added horn adding a star on his fore head he also bulky and had red pupil-less red eyes but what got him stoke is his facial feature it was a large mustache coming out through his nose and that was pretty funny when he think about growing a large nose hair as your mustache too hilarious.

But still he need to hide somewhere before he spotted him.

He quick spotted a large statue and quickly run towards it.

Aaron hid the large part of the statue and began to be very quiet as he for the giant to pass on.

The giant look around as he began hmm himself while he at it.

That odd I though I sense a human presence around here but that impossible no human can survive this place If there a human here he would have began to lose oxygen the only way he would have survive the celestial world was a magical celestial clothes without that he would suffocate but I guess there no human here It must be a miscommunication I sense but enough about that I must get to my work about how that token object go to my temple.

With that he quickly disappear with out a trace.

Aaron wait for a few moments until he got out of hiding when he step out he look around the place he took his small journal and start turing pages look about this place call celestial world eragon told him about this place but he needs more info about this place when he finally found the page that said celestial world and he began to read it.

**_The Celestial World _**

**_The celestial world is home to a group of celestial spirits that come and goes from the battle they fought in other words the celestial sprits are a group of magical beings that live in celestial world run by powerful spirit the celestial king the difference between about there world and the human world is how they breath, live, and how there time is more faster then the human world but if a human can some how get in the celestial world they can have bad time breathing the only way to survive is to wear there celestial clothing it will help breath and help you walk around a bit but you need to get out in 12 mins because if you stay for one day then that one day can cost you three months in the human world and that bad if you had a tight schedule but enough about that lets talk celestial spirit they could summoned magic powers against there opponent but they can't come out on there own they only come out when mage call upon them and they summoned by the celestial mage if you want to know about them I can tell you a celestial mage is mage can summoned celestial spirits in need of battle or other things that you humans do in other worlds the only way you can be a celestial mage is find a celestial keys there are two types of celestial key the first is the sliver key the sliver celestial key is sprit that has normal abilities and usually can be found anytime but the second is the golden key the golden celestial key is spirit that powerful abilities and usually is hard to find them because there are rare to have them but if a mage has find one of those keys they have a form one of these contracts that has sets of rules and if one those rules is broken then celestial contract is broken never to be recontract the mage again but if a mage dies then that will also cause the celestial contract to be broken however a celestial mage can be out of the contract if they retire or give the celestial keys to the next generation but don't worry the celestial mage are not that powerful they can summoned celestial spirit one at the time Its the master celestial mages you have to worry I may_** **_not know what they do but thing I can tell you is they are not easily beaten when they are full penitential._**

Aaron turn the page and saw pictures of celestial keys he observe them the not only the elements but type of animals as well. he close the book and look the place again now he know knows he has to the find the keys fast for else he spend his human time 3 months and with hesitation he began to run to glass road towards the celestial king temple.

As he ran he came across a party where there a bunch of celestial spirits hanging around all having fun with each others companies they were surrounded by a white stone walls with good architecture it was also cover with party decorations to make more like a party.

As a hid in the wall and took a peak at the party members a was surprised that most spirits were either look like humans or animal hybrid form like for instance a mermaid is talking to a tanned man who had human body but on below on his waist has a body of a scorpion and that odd that you never see that everyday.

Then there was Man who has a animal form of a lion talk a pink hair girl who has a animal form of a ram but yet there was another pink hair girl who don't have any animal form but outfit of a maid how odd. but still he need to look for the temple before time runs out.

Aaron began to for the temple and sure enough there it was it was just 1 miles away and that will be no problem.

Aaron look back for more at these sprits to him these sprits look incredible better then facing purple shape like demons he said wow so these are celestial sprits I feel like am the first person to ever come here.

_You are young one._

Aaron eyes widen and turn around slowly to mysterious voice sure enough there the celestial spirt king in a regular size form and has a look of disapproval.

He quickly got up and said hey I was just in a neighborhood just quickly passing by you know how it's right (nerves chuckle)

The king smirk yes it is. he pull out his finger tip and made aaron float up then push into the crowed the spirits look shock that there was a human here in there home.

People It seem we have a guest shout the king every spirits were mumbling look how he got here and were did he came from.

He got up and began think what he going to say um? you know scenes you guys found me you might wonder were is the key is?

One of the celestial said Its a lie there trying to invade us lets interrogated him by beat every sense of him every spirt cheer in agreement

He had a sweat on his head um!? I would love to talk with you guys but I...I...need to go to the bathroom so be right back and began to run his to the Castile

Everyone was waiting for a minute until one said he not coming is he everyone nodded. "lets get him!" everyone scream as they started chase the human.

* * *

**well that it for this chapter well aaron get away from the celestial spirits or would the beat the meet out of him find out the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6 The Dread part 4

Chapter 6 The Dread part 4

* * *

As he ran through the town there were bunch of celestial spirits after aaron as run to the street.

Aaron look left and right and saw four celestial spirits running on the roofs the buildings and there are more celestial spirits running after him the streets.

Oh shit oh shit! aaron shout. he ran at top speed try to get away from them he ran into the alleyway.

As he run a figure appeared out of nowhere or rather a huge cow man has huge battle axe that heading towards him.

Oh shit! he quickly dodge the ax moving to the side of the wall getting away from the huge cowman as he ran he herd a voice behind him.

Mooooooo! you are not get away from me kid shout the voice behind him," arron look back and his eyes widen as the huge cowman was chasing him with the battle ax still on his grips.

Aaron look up and there were few celestial spirits above him.

Aww man! aaron look and saw the end of the alleyway he turn right and keep running as he could as he did a guy wearing a black suit with a red tie he had an orange hair with cat ears look at him angry.

He began to summoned magic as he said my name is leo the lion and I'm going to take you down!

You pulling a threat on a 10 year old kid shout aaron as he ran," leo then summoned a huge spark and shouted "lion brilliance" he lunch a spark of light at him

Aaron shouted "fire devil rage" he shot out his blue flame and blocked against the lion brilliance. leo eyes went in with shock as felt this magic before and before went back to reality aaron past him. leo went around and shouted hey! wait I what I know you are you don't have to run away.

But aaron didn't bought it he shout back screw you! asshole you trying to kill me I ain't fall for that trick.

Leo stood there trying to figure out who that magic belongs to. as he stood there, a bunch of celestial spirits ran pass him, and the last one who was running the slowest was not other then the white little creature plue he was running trying to keep up with the other. he a took a deep breath as leo look down at the little guy and ask hey plue why are you in the chase?

The little creature look at him say to his own name while shake his own fist, then went run back to other trying to catch the intruder.

Leo look at plue as he ran away he went back to his thoughts as he finally know who that magic belongs to. I should tell the celestial spirit king about this he teleported himself out of the street as and went to the temple to inform the spirit king about this situation.

* * *

As he finally got out of the town he went in a magical forest with a road on it that led to the temple.

Aaron fast as he could trying to get away the spirits as he can. he look back and there was no one chasing him.

He sigh with relief as he keep running I think I lost them with them out of the way I think I can make it to the temple with out anyone trying to kill me.

I don't think so said a mysterious voice," aaron stop as look around trying to figure out what the voice was. what the heck who are you.

Suddenly arrows appeared out of nowhere It almost hit his face as it went by pass by him and hit them on a tree instead.

He want back all of sudden as he drop down on the ground with his but he looked at the arrows stuck in the trees.

What the heck was that? said aaron," aaron got quickly as he light up his fist in the air and try to figure to out were it came from. damn It why dose that had to It now If don't get a move on soon I'll lose my chance.

Then left with no choice but to run to temple as fast as he can before anything else happen unfortunately more arrows appeared out of nowhere as he trying to avoid the get shot at again. while running on the road he saw a figure jumping over the tree branches.

Aaron then figure It was the person who was shooting the arrows at him. then he took the chance as he place from hand like a gun he shouted "fire devil death beam" he began to beam on the figure then the figure jump out the tree branches. It was some guy wearing a horse costume arming he bow at him.

You may have found me but can you face against me in long range attacks said the man with a horse outfit.

What the heck are you? ask aaron

I'm Sagittarius the Archer and I'm the one is going to strike you down.

Not If I can help It! said aaron

Right then, well you challenge me then young one said sagittarius but aaron past by him instead sorry horse man I have to get one of the key from temple or else I'm screwed.

But that just ended up getting sagittarius angry. you think passing by me well be an easy way out you may have to try that again.

He began shoot at aaron as he quick dodge every shot that sagittarius make then he went after aaron on the chase. aaron ran the road to the temple he prepare for after that last ditch effort.

Suddenly an arrow pass by him aaron look back it was the crazy horseman again, he smirk well I knew ditching him would backfire.

Aaron from his hand into a shape of a gun again and shouted "fire devil death beam" he began to shoot fire beam at sagittarius the horseman quickly dodge the the fire beam as it his the trees and exploded making the tree crumble down.

Sagittarius and aaron began to began to each other but no matter how much they shoot at each other they always ending up missing each other and that causes explosives to make a tree crash down.

As they got close to the temple aaron had to think a way to end this battle or else this keep going on then he had an idea to deal with the horseman.

Aaron jump on the and shouted hey horseman are you supposed to best archer in the celestial world, your more like a horse ass said aaron

I do not need your compliment to distract me from shooting you.

Saying a guy who wearing a stupid horse outfit said aaron

Then sagittarius suddenly stop firing all of sudden. what do you mean? said sagittarius

I mean look at you this is probably the worst outfit you can think off and you it looks good on you I mean com'n you look like a guy who probably is obsess with horses and your wearing one to attract others to come to you.

This outfit symbols my strength and accuracy to everything what I stand for said sagittarius with a aggression

I can give your credits for being who your are but your outfit looks like you want to be a horse plunger in other words a horse mate.

That cause sagittarius to get angry causing him to scream. I'm not that kind of a spirit you little brat. I would never ever do anything to a horse.

Hey sagittarius shout aaron

What now! said sagittarius

Check mate said aaron with a smirk on his face

At first sagittarius was confused then out of nowhere a large glow came from his waist. his eyes widen to reveal a blue fiery glowing ball explode right in front of him making him flying in the air away aaron as he stood there victories.

Great now I need to do is get to the temple right now I already waste to many precious time.

He then used he ripping heel to run fast as he could to get to the temple as he got close to it he suddenly completely stop what was he facing that was unbelievable.

A large amounts of celestial spirits were waiting him at the gate by the looks of their faces they look like their ready to shred him to pieces.

Shit! why now! said aaron," he doesn't have enough time to face those people he only have seven minutes before he stuck this place for how long he'll be here.

As the large amount of celestial spirits were to make a move on him. someone suddenly scream everyone stop! the spirit suddenly stop and began to talk to each other wanting to know who made them stop all of sudden.

Everyone please do not hurt this child. the celestial spirit king want to see him again.

The group look behind and it was leo and their king they all suddenly took a step back to let their king to see the child. the celestial king began to walk towards him with leo by his side. the celestial king stop and look at the child for a sec and said to him are you the student of the fire arcane eragon.

Aaron eyes widen as he suddenly know his surrogate father. aaron said yes he is just how did you know that I was his student.

The celestial king look at him still and said he once came here to study us about how we live, what were the spirit lives were like and how we are contract to the wizards in their time of their need. at first didn't trust him because he was a demon but after pledging himself that he will never attack us that he only came here to study and perform a a bilateral relations with us. so I took it and my oh my he told me a lot of questions so many interesting questions indeed and then we a little party with him and boy he was good with parties and I had one of my spirits flirted with him. he began to chuckle to remember the good old days.

But then he look at aaron face with serious look as he said why are you here boy? ,"aaron look at him for a moment as he said I came for a the key and have to get it quick before time runs out. Im in a deep situation right now, and I have to face some person or a demon name dread at the tree of death, and If I don't get it soon I might have time move more going in days so please. I only have five minutes to get out.

The celestial king look at him for a moment and said do mean the large plate and a portal that appeared out of nowhere in my temple.

Aaron then quickly nodded yeah that key I need it quick or else I'm screw.

The celestial king look at him again and said to him I'll take you to it," he turn to the other spirits, and said to everyone is alright mow It just some person who came here by accident you can return to the party. leo keep hosting the party I'll take our guest back home to earthland.

Leo nodded and told everyone to go back to the party and they began to walk back to the party.

The celestial king look at him and said to him let go," he and aaron teleported out of the gates and went inside the temple.

* * *

Inside of the Temple

In the throne room their were purple gold banners with a star represent their home with a purple carpet, and a throne seat with it there their a floating plate and a portal that lead back to the hall.

The celestial king and aaron appeared out of the teleportation.

Aaron look around at the celestial king throne room and it was more cleaner though he have to give him bad star symbol they should make a really good looking star.

He look at the Celestial King as he said to aaron not long ago a mysterious carve shape phoenix plate appeared out of nowhere in my throne room then a minute after that a portal came in front of my seat.

Aaron look the celestial king and ask him has anyone got in the portal?," the celestial king look at aaron and said no I haven't told anyone except leo. we didn't know what this portal leads me to. but I felt strange dark force in that portal. so I couldn't take any chances to let my spirits walk into that portal. but If I maybe so bold what dose this portal leads to?

Aaron answer that question that leads back to earthland but their are heavy thing going on the other side of the portal and I gonna need to take the plate back. It may be hard to explain but please I have to take the plate back to earthland so I can finally end this mess.

The celestial king look at him for a moment and said to him very well you may go back to earthland scenes it was an accident," aaron smile as the celestial king said take the plate and go back home young one.

Aaron nodded and rant to the plate he grab it and went to run the portal. but before he enter he look at the celestial king and said to him thanks for saving my behind I would been torn to shred.

The celestial king nodded and said Its alright young one. but now take hast you don't want to waste time now.

Right! I almost forgot thanks again said aaron ," he then walk into the portal taking him back to the dread hallway making the portal finally close. the celestial spirit look on as he said now there that face I haven't seen that face for a very long time.

He began to think himself the possibility. _could he had... a lover... and possibly made... no that can't be... could it... (sigh) only time will tell._

With that he teleported back to the party.

* * *

The Hallway

Aaron walk out the portal and went to the door to place the second key to make the second lock to open. then their was the dread voice again.

_Ah! your back from the celestial world it took you about a week to come back._

Wait what! shouted aaron in shock.

_Oh don't worry I told your master that you went to celestial spirit world and he been a very __patient man and he was able to wait for you. but now you back lets keep the game going shall we (laugh)_

Aaron look at the third lock once last time then went to the final portal. he pass by the left and the middle of the portal. he face the right and final portal as he took a breath.

Okay and he we go. with that he walk inside the to face one last challenge.


	7. Chapter 7 The Dread part 5

Chapter 7 The Dread part 5

* * *

In the floating islands of misty jungle there are large different animals doing nothing more but eating veggies. not far from the north was an old abandon temple that was conquered by nature.

The portal appeared out of nowhere taking out aaron of the portal. he look around and he was surrounded in a jungle full of wild life.

Were the heck am now said aaron," as he look the rain forest he turn a face the abandon temple that is carve and construct with stones and it cover with jungle plant and vines make it that the forest has claim it.

I guess I should go in there. probability its inside that old runoff temple.

He then felt a small shake on the earth for minute he though it was an earthquake. but it stop in seconds he then felt a large shadowy figure behind him. he turn around and he was facing a giant tadpole that look centrally not friendly.

Aaron took a step back a little and said "well" aren't you a big fella," he look around a bit and said were you come from?

All he got from a giant tadpole was a huge roar on his face while being cover by his saliva.

He wipe off saliva off his face and said I guess being friendly is not your thing.

The giant tadpole look at him hungrily as aaron said alright then you wanna dance lets dance.

The giant tadpole roar at him prepare to ponce at him. aaron prepare to attack him as shout get ready to be pummeled "fire devil thermal strike" he punch the tadpole with no effect at all," he look at his fist and said what the hell? he try to use his magic again.

Aaron shouted "fire devil death beam" he pointed at the tadpole. but he end up a puff of smoke on his finger. he look at his hand shockingly then he look up the tadpole as it was growling at him.

Well... crap... I guess... hehehehe I guess there is one thing left to do.

He scream while running for his life to the temple. the giant tadpole was chasing after him try to get a bit at him.

This is not the planned that I would go down with shouted aaron," as the tadpole was getting closer to him aaron made a daring move and jump at the entrance of the abandon temple.

The tadpole try to enter the entrance but its head was too big to enter the temple entrance. he snarled and try to grab the boy with his mouth but it too far from him.

Aaron was on the ground breathing hard from that running. as he look on the giant tadpole it try get in the entrance no matter how much it tried his head was too big for him.

Then a short minute later the tadpole give up, it pull out his head, and walk back to the rain forest.

Arron sigh with relief as he said man! that was close. I never though I'll run anything for my life. but how come my flames didn't appeared on my hands? and what is this place.

He got up and look around a bit and he a long temple that lead him somewhere. he look on as aaron said why do I get a feeling this would lead me to the key.

Aaron walk in the hallway trying get to the end of the key but as he walk he began to wonder what he has seen this before. as he walk in the stone hallway he look around the place and it was cover with vines with plants. it was also cover by spider webs that makes it perfectly scene how old the temple was and there were also wholes on the wall that shed light in the hall as he pass it by.

Man this place is old as eragon cheese that he keep in his storage for dinner and as for me I think I might die from his cheese after dealing with this mess, hold on what is this. he stop as came across of a large area that was cover in square plates that its cover up from ten of them from straight up to left and right and it had symbols on them. the first it was a bird, the second was a stick person, third it was a tribal face, the fourth was a serpent with wings on its back, and finally the fifth one is a star.

Aaron look at these plates for a moment they were all cover in square plates were scramble all over with symbols on them and it takes the first plate all the way to the tenth to reach the end. until he says well there no point of standing here. he went on walking towards to the next hallway until suddenly when he step on one of the plates it out of nowhere the wall stated to form a whole.

Out it came arrows that was almost inch of Aaron as he quickly falls back from the plates. "shit!" can't go there might end up being stab in the back. but there has to be way to cross it... wait a sec

He look further ahead and saw something above the door and on it was the same symbols that had but it look like it was to help others to get across from the plates.

Of course! this is a game of matching the symbols every step I took said aaron," he look up see the symbols were the steps he have to take it said bird, stick figure, serpent, bird, tribal face, star, stick figure, star, bird, and tribal face.

Alright time for me to get step ahead he stop next to the plate as he look for which was the bird he look left and then right and found the bird in the far right and he began to walk there. he step on the plate, he look left and saw a stick figure so he walk there. he walk left again as there was a serpent. he walk upward the bird, again he turn left on tribal face. up ward towards the star. right step on stick figure. upward on the star. upward again on the bird, and finally left step on tribal face.

As he finally step out the plates the stone door that was close was suddenly opening by. I must have activated when finish steeping on the plates said aaron

Aaron entered the open stone door without hesitation.

* * *

Dark Dread Forest, Earthland

Next to a dead tree on top of the hill eragon was meditating waiting for his student to finally face dread the person he had been hunting before the secession of arcane brotherhood.

On his mind he been thinking what the dread said when his student at the celestial realm

**_Week Ago _**

_He was face to face with the man who he and brothers that had been hunting him for many years. dread was hiding in the shadows but he could see the black armor between its legs and red glowing eyes that it was facing eragon waiting for him to attack him._

_Dread said eragon_

_Long time no see eragon how long has it been centuries scenes the fall of the black wizard the man you have sworn to serve to make a better world said dread _

_The world he had vision was nothing more but a complete bullshit, the man that he said that he said that we had a purpose was nothing more but a complete lie said eragon _

_Is that the reason why you revolt against the black wizard along with your traitorous arcane brothers. "we were going to make a better world!"_

_All we did was to make more imperial dictatorship instead of a Freedom and what made me more angry was all of that fighting all of that ideology that zeref made was nothing more was completely false. so I had to make my own instead our own reason to fight and my brothers agree to that said eragon _

_The dread then smirk and between you and me eragon your student was completely amusing to me and that power he posses was extraordinary some power that haven't seen for a very long time. you should also know that your prodigy is in the celestial world._

_What!... what did you do to him you bastard! shout eragon _

_Relax I made sure he nice and comfortably from the other world said dread _

_They both stand for a moment until dread said tell me something eragon how did you find that boy. his power structure my come from you. but his semblance and his aura I felt something similar to our old master.  
_

_I prefer I do not said eragon_

_Dread chucked It doesn't matter anyhow, I just kill him instead and take his power away._

_Eragon didn't do anything instead he just smirk and said you always that cocky aren't you dread you always have been overconfident scenes the day you were born as his creation and he had told you that you cocky attitude of your will someday get yourself killed and let me tell you my son is not easy person to die. however if he were not able to defeat you. I finish for what he had started said eragon_

_Dread chuckled for his amusement statement well see eragon... well see, and for that he disappeared._

_**Present**_

He open his eyes and said he well defeat you dread one way or another

* * *

**Unknown Location abandon temple**

As he walk through the hallway there were writings on the wall like, the scripture on their appearance were like fairy tails to him. but as he walk he came across another entrance in the room.

He sigh and said here we go," he went inside the room and was confronted by area were there are puzzles that could open the gate and those puzzles are cogwheels that can move and open the door.

Wonder why they symbols on the cogwheels and the size of them said aaron

There were two different types of symbols on cogwheels one is shape like an x and the other was the four dot domino the difference between them was that the cogwheels were in different sizes. while both the cogwheels with different symbols had the same large sizes. the medium and small wheel the small wheels had an x on them, while the medium had four dots.

Though looking on the pattens on the wall and the shape and sizes of the cogwheels I think I found my answers said aaron," he exam the wall carefully of were to putted it he began to use his aura to levitate the parts that opens the gate. he putted the parts one at the time big or small he had to fit everything carefully until finally his putting the part in, and began to move the cogwheel with his aura as the gate to left up.

As it finally open the gate aaron went in to the hall were he can finally find his final key.

He ran the hall that it finally lead him to wide space of stone statues that are holding the celling as it surrounded by artifacts that are vases, small statues, and gold. there were gold around the place along the with the made up story drawings.

But the thing that aaron really needed was the key to get heck out of here, and there stand the key that was floating on a pedestal. it had a symbol on it and it was celestial star.

Aaron then walk toward the pedestal, and he was eyeing the key. he rose his arms, and grab the key.

Got it said aaron," as was about to leave the room he suddenly stop as he turn his face as he saw the pedestal was sliding down to the ground and the room suddenly began to shake violently.

We this isn't good said aaron he start to ran off the back were he was entering.

* * *

As the temple was falling apart. aaron was running through the hall ways as the place surrounding him was about to try to kill him.

Aaron was running thought the hallway as he accidentally step a floor plate making it sink opening small holes lunching out arrows he quickly retaliated by sliding under the arrows. he got up and to run again. he went to the same room that he had to step on the large plates that match every symbol.

Lucky for him he ran through it without causing any more arrow to shoot. but the collapsing temple still continue to crumple. but as he ran he saw the floors open two large gaps.

Oh crap! he quickly jump in the air try to clear over the gap. he landed and he check what was under there his eye wide up surprised as he saw below the gap he saw there were pill of spikes along with it a very old skeleton that was impaled.

Man, I'm one lucky kid. but I'll still have jump over the next gap. he started to run again trying to make it to the next lap. he jump, but as he though he was going to make it over he barley made it as he was now hanging on to his dear life.

Oh shit!, oh shit! oh shit! trying to pull himself up from the gap he saw a vine that was close to him. he grab it and pull himself up getting out of the large gap. he quickly dust himself off and began to run again. as he almost getting out of the temple he accidentally step on a plate causing one of the ceiling he pass by to open letting out a huge boulder rolling down at him.

All come on!, a giant boulder. he began to run faster as a the boulder was gaining up to him.

Com'on!, com'on!, com'on!, com'on! he keep running until he saw a the same entrance of the temple. I see it! I did it! as he see the light at the end of the tunnel the giant tadpole suddenly came back ready to try to eat him again. I'm screw!

Facing a death situation one in front of him was a giant tadpole ready to devour him and the other behind him a boulder ready to run him over. he was facing with two choices that would lead him to his death. damn it I though I was getting out of this place. in the end I'm trap nowhere left to go. just as he was about to accept his fate. luck just stroke as a portal appeared out of nowhere in front of the tadpole face.

Holy shit, the portal! there my chance. he quickly dive into the portal making it disappear while the boulder rammed the tadpole face.

* * *

**Back in the tree of life**

Back in the room the last door was still open until aaron came out of the portal making the last portal to disappear.

He was laying breathing heavily as finally have the last key of opening the door. finally... finally I have the last key. he got up as he began to walk towards the door. he place the place the last plate making the last lock unlock. the keys began to turn making the door open leading to the last floor also leading to the dread room.

He is close to his final confrontation.


End file.
